Cuddling Minions
by Pricat
Summary: During a rough night, Kevin can't sleep and gains comfort from Gru who helps scare his fear away


**A/N**

 **This was just random after talking to my friend on Skype but it involves cuddles since I am getting a lot of inspiration from Minions to write.**

 **In this Drabble Kevin is having a rough night's sleep so he turns to Gru for comfort because he became the master to him and his brotners.**

 **I hope you really like as things are going to be intresting.**

* * *

Kevin along with Bob and Stuart were sleeping in a big bed in the Gru house along with all their brotners in Tneir beds but while Bob and Stuart were sleeping and having good dreams, Kevin couldn't sleep because the big bad Svarlet wolf was on his mind because she could still be out there which frightened him.

He cared about his brothers a whole lot and would do anything for them, which he had proved but right now he needed something to cool his nerves slipping out of bed going downstairs to Tne kitchen plus Gru was asleep humming softly to himself.

He opened the fridge finding milk which was soothing to him finding cookies too.

"Mmm good, very good!" he told himself softly.

He got anxious hearing footsteps because his imagination made him think it was Tne big bad scarlet wolf hiding under the table whimpering just as Gru entered.

"Hello anybody there?" he asked seeing milk and cookies on Tne table wondering how they got there seeing Kevin under the table, making him confused wondering what the tall minion male was doing up.

He was sitting on the floor beside the table because he was too tall to get under there seeing Kevin crawl out quiet.

"Hey, why're you up, you couldn't sleep right?" Gru told him, seeing him nod.

"Tne big bad scarlet wolf was on my mind among other things, because she could still be out there and I don't want anything to happen to,our tribe." Kevin confided.

Gru understood because he had heard about her but Kevin and his family were safe here, plus he was feeling insecure about being a young up and coming villain, because of what his Mom had said.

"Why do you call your brotners a tribe?" Gru asked.

"We've always thought of ourselves like that because we've been around long before people, and we served masters like the T-Rex and Count Dracula.

I thought Scarlet was a perfect master, big mistake.

But at least you're perfect for us, I can feel it." Kevin told him making Gru curious but felt a warm, tingly feeling from the tall minion male's words, seeing him on his lap.

"Thanks Kevin you minions are very smart, you know that?" Gru said cuddling him making Kevin purr because he and his brothers loved to cuddle and he, Bob and Stuart had missed that while being with Scarlet Overkill so we're happy being together.

Gru smiled because the minion's fear was fading and feeling a bit better, because he was getting emotionally attached to these guys as they were like little kids but he was finding that adorable but saw him calm but asleep seeing it was sunrise getting up with Kevin in his arms gently, heading to Tne couch in the living room putting him there gently.

He put a blanket over the sleeping minion leaving him be but in a way, they fit together and needed each other since Kevin and his brothers were these little guys in a big, world and him, trying to prove to his motner he could make a life for himself.

This was a good thing happening, a miracle of sorts but he made a mental promise to himself to watch out for them, take good care of them since Scarlet hadn't but was making pancakes for them and for himself, hearing footsteps of excited hapHe py minions making him chuckle because they were so cute and sweet but he was hugging them but Bob and Stuart saw that Kevin was sleeping.

"He had a rough night guys and we talked about things like a certain big bad scarlet wolf but things are okay now, I promise." Gru said softly making Stuart understand.

He knew that Kevin needed help but happy Gru had given it to him which made him very happy but was seeing Gru save Kevin pancakes making the tribe understand.

"Hey Later that morning Kevin was awake but saw the tribe around him making Kevin smile but was saying he was sorry.

You "Hey it's okay plus you didn't know that Scarlet was a fruit loop, but you fixed your mistake so it's okay.

You were pretty brave, taking on Scarlet to protect not just Bob and Stuart, but all of us, but we stick together." Jerry told him but they were having fun but going to the lab seeing Nefario there but they were still shy around him, but it was okay because they were family and family looked out for each other seeing Kevin down coffee like shots since it was like he had an iron stomach.

He giggled but they were having fun together as they should be like how they imagined having an new master would be...


End file.
